Albin The Tonk
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: Sequel to Sisa the Mexican Chihuahua. This time, Sebastian comes home with a stray cat. No one seems happy about it and an accident involving the cat almost sends Lilith and Alyssa to run for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This wasn't a dream anymore. This is a sequel I planned with blackrabbit34. Since Alyssa likes dogs, of course Sebastian likes cats. And that's where this cat comes in…

**Chapter 1**

**Another One So Soon?**

"Be happy in front of people who don't like you. It kills them," Lilith Faustus, my cousin, told me as we searched my room. She was giving me lessons on how to be sadistic-real handy given my environment. She was an expert and I'm appreciating her tips. They seem to help her, so they would most likely help me too.

I glanced at the clock. _6:00…_ We've been awake for an hour just because Sebastian asked us to find his vest.

"You don't think Pluto went in here, do you?" I whispered to Lilith. Sebastian hated it when Pluto got in the house. He does his business _everywhere_.

"And you're guessing he's been messing with your dad's clothes?"

I nodded.

"Where _is _your dad, anyway?"

"In the bathroom. Ever since he told me to search for it."

"Seriously? Your dad's been in the bathroom for an hour?"

"That's why I woke you up. If I'm doing this alone, he'll never get out." I forgot to mention: Lilith is staying at the Phantomhive household until next week. And my name is Alyssa Michaelis, only child of Andrea and Sebastian Michaelis and currently taking lessons on how to be a real sadistic because I am not and I do not want to disappoint my dad because I'm only sarcastically sadistic. Meaning I can only be a sadist whenever I am sarcastic.

A soft knock came on the bathroom door, which is connected to this room. I crept towards it and it suddenly opened. Sebastian peeked into the room. When my sight reached until his neck, I said quickly, "We still haven't found it yet" and pushed on the door. I knew he was wearing only his trousers, and I knew I've seen enough. But knowing Sebastian's strength, it didn't budge.

"You still haven't found it yet?" Sebastian asked calmly, as if I hadn't tried to push him back at all.

"No. Now please get back in there," I said, still pushing.

Sebastian ignored the comment. "Alyssa, I don't have all day. Ciel will be looking for me."

"We'll take care of him," Lilith piped up. I looked at her. _What? We will? _I know she's the little sadistic demon everyone expects her to be, but I never really expected her to bring it out on me. I know how stubborn Ciel is and I've always admired how Sebastian handled him coolly. I learn from, of course, but what I've learned wasn't enough for me to take on Ciel alone. Lilith didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"You're serious?" I said.

Sebastian smiled at the thought. "Yes. Unless you want me to go out-"

"No. We're fine," I said quickly.

"Just a reminder," he told me before closing the door. "Since it is a Sunday, we have our visit to Lizzie and noon."

"What?" Lilith exclaimed.

I was focused on something else. "Since when did you start calling her Lizzie?"

"You don't think I'm that respectable at all times, do you?" Sebastian winked. I rolled my eyes. And he closed the door.

"We need to keep finding," Lilith told me.

"You think?" I scowled.

She clapped her hands like I hadn't just scowled at her and I realized I sounded like Sebastian…and _not _the respectable Sebastian. I pushed the thought out my mind and concentrated on the vest. I thought hard…_Where could Pluto leave Sebastian's vest? _Then, a thought hit me.

"Oh, gag," I said out loud.

"Why? What is it?"

"I'm thinking Pluto dropped it in Ciel's bedroom…Either that or dug up a hole somewhere in the garden. We'll have to start with Ciel."

"Any other ideas, cuz?"

My eyes drifted to Sebastian's drawer. He had sternly told me not to open it at any cost or he'd kill me…Well he didn't say that last part.

"Dad?" I called nervously.

"No," came Sebastian's reply. How did he read my thoughts?

"But-"

"No, Alyssa. If that is what you think, I will have to go out and check myself. But since you do not want to see me-"

"Never mind. We'll keep searching." I could almost see the smirk Sebastian always had. "Come on, Lilith. We have thirty minutes before Ciel wakes up."

.

.

.

.

.

"Found it!" I said.

"My vest?" Sebastian called from the bathroom.

"Um…no. My story notebook. It was under your pillow."

I heard a Sebastian grumble. I reached far under the bed and grabbed something…something. I pulled it out. "Found it!" I exclaimed.

"What now?" Lilith said, her tone scolding.

"Dad's vest." I knocked on the bathroom door. Sebastian opened it and peered at my hand.

"There's my little demon," he said.

"Your vest's a demon?" Lilith said.

"I was referring to Alyssa."

"Thanks for the compliment, dad. But, please, I'm not exactly in the mood to be called a 'little demon'. Here's your vest anyway."

Sebastian took it and in two seconds flat, he was out in the bathroom, dressed in his usual butler-y uniform. I sighed. We still had minutes to spare.

"I must go and ready Ciel," he said.

"Already?" I said. "I thought it was at noon."

"Yes," he mused. "Though I believe I it is a long way to our rendezvous."

"To your…_what?_"

"'Rendezvous' means meeting place," Lilith supplied.

"You'll be back by dinner, right?"

"You know I'd hate to ruin a perfectly good schedule."

.

.

.

.

.

By 7, I heard a sharp 'meow' outside. I stiffened. "Something's not right, "I told Lilith.

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Alyssa. But we should check it out."

We ran down to the front door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a smug-looking Ciel and a smiling Sebastian.

"What happened, "I said, bracing myself for bad news.

Sebastian held up a cat that looked part Siamese and part Burmese. "Meet Albin, the Tonkinese Cat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is…the fastest update I have ever done. And that's thanks to my friends who demanded the next chapter. :)

**Chapter 2**

**How The First Meeting Goes**

A cat…He has _got _to be kidding me. I've had enough problems with a dog last week-and I _love _dogs. But a cat? No. I don't like cats as much as Sebastian does.

Sebastian seemed to sense my mixed emotions. "Is something wrong?"

I continued to stare at the cat. "You're kidding, right?"

Ciel scowled at me. "Your father isn't kidding, Alyssa. He saw that stray and decided to keep it, even after I told him not to."

Ciel's tone was bitter. Understandable, really. He doesn't want his orders ignored.

"Why would you want to keep it?" I asked. "You already have a favorite, right?"

"I know. But I figured he'd want to have a companion while we're busy." I caught him hiding another smirk.

"'We're'?" Lilith said. "I expected you to say 'I'"

"Alyssa isn't very fond of cats."

"Yeah. Sebastian's my dad but I'm not fond of cats."

Sebastian set the cat down and jumped on my head. I grumbled. "You seem to attract all kinds of animals," Sebastian mused. "Very impressive and unusual for a demon."

"I'm only _part _demon." The settled around my head and looked like it was about to sleep. "At least get the cat off."

"His name is Albin. He can follow orders."

"I peered at the tail hanging in front of me. "Albin, get off my head." He didn't budge. "_Now._" The cat jumped off my head, alarmed by my tone. It hissed at me and scampered outside.

"There's my cousin," I heard Lilith mutter.

I ignored her and said to Sebastian, "Dad-"

He held up his hand. "We will discuss this after dinner. "His voice was firm and stern.

While eating dinner, the only thing I could think of was: _My dad's going to kill me…_

.

.

.

.

.

After dinner, Sebastian told me to wait in our room as he cleaned up the table. Lilith wasn't allowed inside for 10 minutes. Reluctantly, I obeyed. I sat on the bed and waited for a while.

After a few minutes, the door opened. Sebastian peered in wearing a serious expression. When he saw me, he smiled and stifled a chuckle. "How come you look like I'm going to kill you?"

"Because you look like you're going to kill me."

"That's straightforward." He sat beside me. I flinched. "Oh, come now, Alyssa," he chided," Daddy's not going to hurt you."

I glared at him. "I'm not a toddler anymore, dad! Just tell me what you want from me. You're creeping me out!"

"Do you mind if Albin sleeps with us?"

I stared at him. It's not the cat that caught my attention…"'Us'?"

"You don't expect me not to sleep all of the time. It's just one night."

"And you're bringing the cat along?"

"Why? Is it _too _not normal?"

"Hardly anything is normal here, dad."

"Then I'm bringing Albin along."

"Dad, I-!" But before I could get my thoughts out, Sebastian was already outside to fetch the Tonk.

Great…I don't have to share with _just _a demon…I got to share it with a cat too…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long interval. I had a hard time making lines for Claude…Until my friend suggested that I just ignore him…So I did. Please review. :)

**Chapter 3**

**PLEASE Take Him Away!**

"Did you sleep well, Alyssa?" Sebastian asked as he patted my head. We were eating breakfast together with Ciel and Ciel knew what my answer was…

"No," I replied sleepily.

"Aw," Ciel said sarcastically.

Sebastian ignored him. "You didn't sleep well? How come?"

I didn't answer. _You kept hugging me all night…It's really hard to sleep when I know you're awake. Not to mention the cat on my head and you talking to me throughout the night…_ The idea formed in my mind before I could stop it. I waited for Sebastian to comment on it but he didn't. He wore his usual smirk. But I sensed that he knew my thoughts exactly and he was only trying to hide his smile.

Ciel seemed to see my discomfort because he ordered Sebastian to fetch some more juice. When he left, Ciel turned to me. "I'm sorry you have to share a room with your dad."

I shrugged. "It's alright. It's not every night he sleeps."

"Do you think Lilith was fine with it?"

I sat bolt upright. Lilith! How could I forget? Before I could get my thoughts straight and head over to wherever Lilith slept last night, she appeared on the doorway. "Hope you slept better than I did, cuz."

I stood up. "Lilith, I can explain."

"No need. "She smiled. "I think I'd be happier in the servants' quarters than with you and your dad and the cat…no offense." She sat down beside me. "So, how _was _your night?"

"Horrible," Ciel answered for me. "Which reminds me: You know Alyssa, you're luckier than your dad. You aren't bound to anything while your dad is. And you don't get to call me 'young master' or 'my lord' like your dad does."

"I know that." I sat back down. "And I don't really feel that you're all powerful unless you're not around me." Sebastian came back in with the pitcher full of orange juice again.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked us teasingly.

"Some things are better kept secret between children, Sebastian!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian bowed. "I apologized, young master," he said, though his smirk was still wide on his face.

"Dad?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Please wipe that smirk on your face."

"I don't think that's possible, Alyssa," Ciel said. "Sadly, that smirk on your father's face is already permanent. If you want to wipe it off, you'll have to smack it clean off his face."

I felt Sebastian look at me expectantly but I kept my eyes on Ciel. "You're getting me killed."

"You can't die _that_ easily," Ciel pointed out. "You're part demon."

"I'm _part_, not full. My dad's full and he definitely has more than enough strength to kill me." I caught Sebastian smirk. "Stop smirking, dad."

Ciel leaned forward and pointed at Sebastian, though he was talking to me. "Is he always like this?"

I sighed. "You have no idea.

"Mrrp." Albin appeared on the table. I stood up as he tried to lick me. My sudden disappearance on the seat didn't seem to bother him. It only seemed to make him happier.

"Dad, get it off."

Sebastian put on a fake pout. "You don't like him?"

"Now, now, Sebastian," a familiar voice chided. "Ten years later and you still don't know your own child."

"Ten years later and he still creeps me out," I muttered under my breath.

Sebastian's face went dark as he looked behind me. "Claude," he scowled. "What do you want?"

"Is it bad to visit _my _kid?" Claude shot back.

"Dad." Lilith got up and turned around, but she didn't give her dad a hug or a greeting. "I've been gone for only a day. And what Alois needs you?"

"Your mother's home."

"I am?" Alexia appeared by the doorway, holding Alois by the shoulders.

"Don't take this the wrong way, mom, but what are you doing here?" And pointing accusingly at Alois added, "And with _him?_"

Alois scowled at Lilith. "That's something from someone whose dad is a demon butler and whose original form is a spider."

Claude didn't seem to hear. Lilith shrugged. "I don't really care about that anymore-you spoiled brat!"

Alois balled his fists. Lilith tensed. I knew what that meant: things could get physical. "Dad!" I cried.

In a split second, Sebastian pushed n front of me, pulling Lilith and Alois apart. "That's enough you two," he said. Then he turned to me and, smiling, said, "Alyssa, would you bring Lilith out to the garden?"

.

.

.

.

.

I started playing with a few clovers I found under the tree Lilith and I picked to sit under. "Do you think Claude and Sebastian are gonna…?" I asked.

"Kill each other?" Lilith suggested.

I ignored her. Then I was surprised to see Ciel beside me on the grass. He caught the both of us staring at him and scowled. "What? You don't think I can't sit on grass?" he demanded.

"No," Lilith replied. "We just haven't seen you do it before."

Just then, Albin scampered by. Unfortunately, he tripped on my hand and started mewling. He seemed unfazed…but he was mewling. "Sebastian's going to kill me for this," I said.

"Aren't you going to calm him down?" Lilith said.

"Are you kidding me? I _hate _cats!"

"In that case," Ciel said. "Sebastian _is _going to kill you."

Sebastian rushed outside. Lilith turned to me. "Did you call him?"

Horrified, I shook my head. A thought struck me. "Ciel." I turned to him. "Sebastian knows when you think about him, right?"

Ciel nodded.

I sighed. "Then he's going to kill me."

"The young master? Sitting on grass?" Sebastian chuckled as he stood beside us.

Ciel scowled and went straight to the point. "Get rid of that damn cat, Sebastian!"

Sebastian merely shook his head and answered coolly, "I'm afraid I can not do that, my lord."

"Are you refusing an order?"

"Obviously…," I muttered.

Ciel shot me a glare. I looked away. "Get rid of that cat, Sebastian! That is an order!"

"No."

I sighed. "Dad, just take Albin away. He's been causing too much trouble."

His expression softened and we expected him to say yes. Just our luck…"I'm sorry, Alyssa. But I just won't" And with that, he turned back toward the mansion…probably to continue his argument with Claude.

"If he didn't listen to Alyssa, we're never getting rid of the stray," Lilith said as we stared at the still mewling cat.

"Didn't you notice anything?" I asked.

"What? That I didn't strangle your dad?" Ciel snapped.

I jerked back. "Well, yes. That, and the fact that he didn't mind the cat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I feel inspired again and am now finally finished with Albin. Please review this final chapter. :) Note: Some parts may be disturbing. Please do not blame me since this was a dream and I never willed it to happen.

**Chapter 4**

**That Wasn't Supposed To Happen!**

It's funny how we be patient one second and turn completely annoyed the next. Because that's what happened to me.

After Sebastian left, all three of us stared at the cat. Then, a few seconds later…

"That's it!" I cried. "We're killing the cat!"

Both of my companions stared at me.

"Did you just switch with your dad or something?" Lilith asked incredulously.

I scowled. "What? Just because 'm kind-natured, it doesn't mean I haven't inherited anything from Sebastian."

Ciel nodded approvingly. "I'd love to see the end of this. What do you have in mind?"

.

.

.

.

.

"The cat has to be dead," I protested.

For a whole hour, we did nothing but think of a plan to have Albin dead. So far, what I've thought of were too brutal and what they've thought of would have Albin only seriously injured.

"He has to be dead," I said again.

Ciel kept glancing at the door as if expecting Sebastian to come out again. Lilith was looking at the cat like she was planning to barbecue him.

"How come you two are so scared of my dad?" I scolded.

Lilith and Ciel scowled at me but it was Lilith who spoke up, "We've seen your dad get mad, Alyssa. You were- what- 7 years old? And he wasn't mad at _us. _If we killed that…_thing_" -she glared resentfully at Albin- "Sebastian's going to kill us."

"No," I countered. "He's only going to murder _me._ He's only going to scold Ciel and then tell Claude on you. As fas as I know, Claude doesn't really care what you do so you're good."

Lilith looked at Ciel. "She has a point, you know."

"So we're killing the cat?" Ciel asked.

"We do."

"Now, we think of a plan to kill him…And don't hold back," I said.

My companions nodded.

It took a few minutes before someone spoke up…And it had to be me.

"How do you kill a cat?" I asked.

"Stab it, run it over, poison it, put it over a fire, put it into boiling water, let it freeze to death, let it starve to death, let it get eaten by a dog or a demon, if that's possible, let it sleep…to death," Lilith suggested.

"It needs to be an accident."

"Oh…Accidentally…Stab it, run it over, poison it, put it over a fire, put it into boiling water, let it freeze to death, let it starve to death, let it get eaten by a dog or a demon, if that's possible, let it sleep…to death."

"Lilith?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not exactly helping."

"Sorry."

Ciel leaned forward. "Are you _really _sure you want to kill the cat?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Honestly, no. The more we discuss on how to kill Albin, the more I feel guilty about it. I guess what I want to do with him now is to seriously injure him."

Lilith pouted. "It was blissful while it lasted. At least I got to see how Alyssa is as a sadist, more or less."

I ignored her. "So now, the problem is: How do we torture Albin?"

"'Torture'," Ciel grumbled. "Heard that enough times from Sebastian."

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, the coast is clear," I whispered to Lilith and Ciel.

It was past midnight and we just came from Ciel's bedroom in search of the Tonk. Whether or not Sebastian was asleep, we had to be careful. He could sense Ciel because of the contract and I'm not sure if he could sense where I was.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ciel asked nervously. Lilith glanced uneasily at the other hallways.

I gulped. Honestly, I wasn't. I had a bad feeling we'd get caught and Sebastian would question us, no doubt. Ever since I was born, he'd learned to figure the whole story by just looking at me. "Of course I am," I lied. "And if ever we get caught, _I'll _be the one he'll lecture."

"Actually, _I'm _the one getting lectured," Ciel corrected.

"Yeah," Lilith agreed. "You're the one being murdered. Remember?"

I glared at both of them. "Do you want the cat killed or not?" I snapped.

Neither of them answered. We continued down the hallway, stopping at small sounds, fearing it could be my dad. If it was the others, like Bard or Finny, I could tell them we were looking for something and we didn't want Sebastian to know because he might get mad. I don't lie about anything but my feeling, like my dad. I just tell them exactly what they ask for…like my dad.

I stopped. Lilith and Ciel bumped into me.

"What now?" Ciel hissed.

"Shhh."

We were right outside the kitchen door. From the other side, I heard Sebastian say apologetically: "I hope you forgive my daughter. Alyssa isn't fond of cats anymore than I am with dogs."

"Mrrp!" Albin mewled indignantly as my dad picked him from the floor and onto the table.

I blinked. My dad, the feared demon in some-kind-of-place, Sebastian Michaelis, was talking to a cat. And a _really _ annoying cat at that.

I felt the air tense and I knew he sensed us. I dragged Lilith and Ciel to the nearest room-which had to be a bathroom. We waited a while before going back to the kitchen. Sebastian had left-probabaly to hunt for what he had sensed. Albin was slurping milk on the table in a saucer Sebastian had laid out.

Ciel watched the door and Lilith went straight for the cabinet. I approached Albin slowly. If he understood what my dad said about me hating cats, then he knew my intention weren't good.

"Come on, Albin," I said, immediately feeling stupid for talking to a cat," I know I hate cats but I'm not going to kill you. After this, Sebastian's going to give you _a lot _attention."

Lilith got out a knife and Albin seemed to know what I planned to do. Meowing loudly, he jumped from the table but I caught him midair. He clawed at my arms but I held him on the table. I pinned him with my left and got the knife with the other. Now, I'm not planning to kill him, I just wanted to injure him.

Suddenly: "I do believe someone has a lot of explaining to do."

I glanced at the door and suddenly felt paralyzed. There was Sebastian, holding Ciel being his back. I glanced at Lilith who was less nervous than I. Well, his dad doesn't really care what she does.

I gulped, pretty sure the plain sight of my dad was the reason I was paralyzed right now. I panicked. I didn't know what to say. This was the first time I did anything like this, so it was definitely the first time I knew father dearest would definitely kill me.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like," I said, desperately trying to keep my voice from shaking. A lot easier said than done.

Albin started mewling loudly again. And as if things couldn't get any worse, my trembling hands loosened. Albin stopped mewling.

Ciel and Lilith's eyes widened.

Sebastian looked like he was about to give me a really slow and really painful death. He walked over behind me and put both arms on my shoulders. I flinched.

"Please don't kill me," I begged in a small voice.

Suddenly, I found myself being carried by Sebastian which _rarely _happens.

"I'm so proud of you, Alyssa!" he said. "You're already a sadist!"

Ciel and Lilith started laughing.

"Aw!" Lilith said. "Little Alyssa Michaelis is finally sadistic!"

"Sebastian's baby girl is finally growing up," Ciel said.

Then Sebastian did something he _never _did: He kissed me on the forehead. I was too stunned, I didn't do anything. I was still paralyzed. All I could think to say was: "You're not mad?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course not. I always hated that cat. I just wanted to see how you'd react about it."

"Wait," Ciel said. "You set us up?"

"Basically he only set Alyssa up," Lilith corrected.

"I never knew she would group with you two," Sebastian admitted.

"She said she didn't want to be alone if ever you murdered her," Ciel offered.

"She what?"

"That's not helping!" I snapped at Ciel.

"Go back upstairs," Sebastian told me. "Get back to bed. I'll clean up the mess." A faint smiled played on his lips. "Go now before I change my mind and tell on both of you." He meant Lilith and I.

At the door, I paused. "Good night, dad."

Sebastian looked up and smiled. Not the usual smirk-ish smile he always used on me. A normal smile- a warm one. "Good night, Alyssa."


End file.
